Naruto Young Justice: Ninja Clash in Land of Fire
by Green Gallant
Summary: My 100th fic. Nobody would think ninjas would exsist to this day. That is except a small village tucked away in the Land of Fire in Southern Asia that has now been attacked by the criminal organization known as Kobra. Now Young Justice must investigate.


_Author's Note: I asked a few friends what they thought if I did a Naruto/YJ fic and said it'd be tricky to pull off. I'll admit it took me a day or so to figure this out, so I just sat down and started typing. See what you think. _

**Naruto/Young Justice: Ninja Clash in the Land of Fire**

It was a Friday night in the Village Hidden Among The Leaves as Kohona City's youth took to the streets for a well-deserved night off. At the teens' favorite social gathering a restaurant of Shinobi and Kunoichi of the academy relaxed amongst friends and music played on the overhead speakers. The majority of students were in their midteens as they talked and laughed amongst themselves. Each student had their own style of dress and was easily distinguished as they filled the room. One such table featured a young man with spiky blonde hair dressed in an orange jacket and pants as he talked with a girl his own age with short pink hair wearing a red vest with black shorts and knee high boots. And were joined by another girl with long dark blue hair and oversized jacket, and a boy with brown shaggy hair with red face paint markings on his cheeks, and a third boy in green with a black bowl cut with massive eyebrows. The gang laughed as the guy in orange told a joke and seemed to be having fun. A mysterious figure walked into the parlor as the room fell silent and all eyes fell on the man that stood in the doorway.

The figure himself was silent wearing an open robe that showed his chest and unusual skin color, pale gray. The man stood in the doorway with his hood up concealing his face from the patrons as some of them started to get up from their seats in anticipation. Several of the man's lackeys came in the door after him and stood behind their master who remained silent and didn't raise an eye to the students.

"Who are you?" Kiba asked standing up.

"You are the students of the Leaf Village Academy are you not?" the man asked.

"What's it to you?" he replied.

"My friend asked you a question. Tell us who you are." Naruto said getting up from his chair as the others started to do the same. The man in the robe smirked and chuckled.

"I am Lord Naga. I have come to offer you a proposition." He said in a smooth tone.

"Whatever it is none of us are interested." Sakura said getting up from her chair to face him.

"Imagine if you had the ability to be the best in your school." Lord Naga replied.

"Your selling us drugs?" she asked.

"What do you take us for?" Neji asked from another table.

"You've either got balls the size of Volkswagens or you're the dumbest piece of shit I've ever seen." Kiba added while students muttered in agreement. Naruto wiped his nose and scoffed at the cloaked figure.

"You've got some nerve showing up here." He said with several others yelling in agreement.

"So I'm giving you till the count of three to get out of our establishment. Or things are about to get loud" He said walking towards them.

"You don't even know what I'm offering you." Lord Naga said.

"And we don't care." he replied.

"I'm offering you the chance to be the best you can. To exceed the limits of your own physical bodies, to have perfect strength you will all be unstoppable." He told them.

"None of us are buying." He said cracking his knuckles as other students started to join in.

"Last chance, get out before we make you." he warned raring to go. Lord Naga smirked again underneath his hood.

"So be it." he told him.

"1…2…3!" he said ready to fight. At that moment a monstrous figure tore through the doorway to everyone's shock.

Naruto's eyes widened as muscular being twice the size of everyone else with grayish-brown skin with miniscule spikes and had rows of what looked like blood red fangs imbedded in his right shoulder extending down to his chest and arms, and had short red hair with ear tails and razor sharp canine fangs in his mouth wearing only a pair of black, and had a slightly disproportionate musculature in his arms making them nearly as big as his chest with hands matching their size.

"So…who wants to go first?" Lord Naga asked.

Naruto made a cross sign with his index and secondary fingers and jumped in.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" he yelled.

"No wait!" Sakura yelled as several explosions went off around him. The smoke cleared to reveal a dozen Naruto copies standing at the front of the room.

"Let's do this!" he growled.

The monster smiled back at him.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled.

"Oh man I hate it when he does this." groaned Shikamaru.

"Let's go!" the clones yelled. Before they could do anything Rock Lee launched himself over the copies on his side.

"Leaf Hurricane!" he yelled delivering a devastating kick to the monster that blocked it with his massive arm.

Lee swung his body around and punched the monster in the face stunning it, the being groaned as he staggered back while Lee launched himself off the monster's forearm but was blindsided with the colossal brute's fist. Lee was hurled back across the room crashing in the wall behind a table at the far end of the hall. The creature growled before Naruto's clones tackled the being and covered his person. The creature roared and threw the clones off by brute force and ran towards the students, outside a massive cloud of dust could be seen as the building was leveled. The students were sprawled across the floor of the destroyed building with Naruto and several others struggling to get up. Lord Naga smiled as he approached the group once more.

"Do you now see what I could have offered you?" he asked.

"Your…you're a monster." The orange ninja said as he struggled to get up.

"Who sends that abomination after a bunch of kids?" Sakura said lying on her side.

Naga chuckled as a wall section moved in the background with Rock Lee standing in a torn uniform. His face fell seeing the teenager stand defiantly before him.

"Is that…the best you got?" he said out of breath.

"How are you still standing?" Naga said alarmed.

"That is the Power of Youth." He answered with confidence, and assumed his stance holding his palm towards him.

"Let us go again shall we?" he said with renewed vigor. At that same time Naruto got to his feet.

"Me too." He said getting ready. Naga grit his teeth as the sound of more of the village ninja approaching. His man-monster ready to go another round with them got into battle stance.

"Another time perhaps." He said before disappearing into the shadows, his horde including his creation forced to retreat. When the danger passed the two let down their guard as the adult jonin arrived on the scene.

"What happened?" asked Asuma.

"We were attacked." Naruto answered.

"By who?" asked Kakashi-sensei.

"Spread out!" ordered Asuma as the surrounding ninjas split up.

"What is going on out here?" demanded the Hokage.

The guys looked back as a large breasted woman with blonde hair in a green robe came up behind them with an angry expression.

"We're not sure ma' lady." Asuma told her.

"Lady Tsunade some guy in a robe and this…creature attacked us." Sakura said still on the ground.

"What did they look like?" she asked.

"The man in the robe had gray skin and a hood, and the monster was about 12 feet tall with brown skin. He's the one that did all of this. Said something about offering us something that'll make us better." She explained. Tsunade's eyes widened upon hearing the last part and probed.

"Go on." she said.

"I'm sorry ma lady but that's all we know." The pinkette told her.

"Did you engage the enemy?" she asked the others. The group remained silent.

"Naruto did you engage the enemy?" she asked in a stern voice.

"Yes Gramma." He muttered. The Hokage sighed unimpressed.

"Lady Tsunade, he did not engage them alone. I also fought them briefly. I am sorry Lady Hokage." Lee added though with much shame. She arched an eyebrow back at the bushy browed Shinobi.

"Forget it, the attackers are probably long gone by now." she said looking towards the forest that bordered them.

"We should get the injured to the infirmary." She said softly.

At Mount Justice in Happy Harbor, RI, the superhero team known as Young Justice was monitoring the progress of the criminal cult and organization known as Kobra.

"Hey guys I just picked up some activity." Megan said over her shoulder. Wally and the others raced to the computer where she was stationed a moment later.

"What's up?" he asked.

"It might not be anything but the computer has picked up some metahuman activity at a ninja village somewhere in Asia." She said.

"Wait did you say ninja village? As in real ninjas? Get out!" Kid Flash yelled.

"I didn't think they still existed." Aqualad inquired.

"Of course they do but…an actual village?" added Robin.

"Do you think we should check it out?" Miss Martian asked.

"We could get into serious trouble with Batman if we just took off." Aqualad reasoned.

"So we'll tell him we're investigating an attack. It's probably so minor that the League wont even bother with it." Kid Flash told them.

"You just want to see if there are real ninjas." Superboy replied. Wally threw up a finger ready to rebuff him but relented.

"Okay you got me." he muttered.

"So what do you say guys?" Robin asked as each of his teammates smiled.

_Author's Note: So what do you think? That turned out better than I thought. Since I usually try to treat each universe in my crossovers as being one in the same. Let me know what you think. Since i was in a rush yesterday posting this I thought I'd expand further. I'm open to any ideas you may have for who may be the Naruto villians appearing in this fic. I've yet to figure that part out. So if you have any suggestions like Orochimaru, or Akatski, or any other villains that may team with Kobra and serve as a combined threat to the Leaf and Young Justice I'd love to hear your suggestions. Help a guy out. The sooner I get thought that the sooner I can update. So let me hear it. I dont know what you want if I dont hear from you. _

_**Please review**, _

_Green Gallant. _


End file.
